Scott Versus Logan 2: Murphy's Law
by DragonStar4
Summary: After the events of the first story, Logan and Scott begin arguing again. Logan encounters a nasty new character, while Scott has to put up with another new mutant. Me.


Scott Versus Logan: Murphy's Law  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters and their universe belong to Marvel Comics.  
DragonStar, Nyeela Taraneth, Thorn and Dagger, however, belong to me.  
  
Author's note: If you haven't read Part 1 of this story, please, I advise you do. This part of the story involves a lot based on the happenings of  
the last chapter.  
  
Scott Summers sighed angrily and flopped onto the bed under the window, staring at the ceiling. Just six more days, he thought. Six.more.days. Across the other side of the room, Logan stalked silently, bored senseless. It was all Scott's fault. He paced to the end of the room, stopped, stared thoughtfully at the ground, turned on his heel and walked back the other way.  
"You've been at that for half an hour now. Possibly you'd stop?"  
"If I can throttle you, then yeah, sure."  
"Oh, c'mon now Logan." Scott said in his best motherly voice. He struggled to a sitting position, his right arm in a sling. "No need to get nasty."  
"Nasty started yesterday." Logan snapped. "If the Professor didn't have a guest right now, I swear I'd kill you." It was true, the Professor had a guest. Scott and he had seen the black motorbike pull up just inside the gates and a leather-clad figure head inside, fiddling with the catch on their helmet. By the sound of the laughter reaching their ears, it was a woman.  
"Wonder who it is?" Scott murmured.  
"No one we know, that's for sure." Logan walked to the door and banged his head against it, shoulders heaving as he sighed. Scott threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat watching him carefully.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."  
"No you're not."  
"Actually, no, I'm not. You deserved it." Scott added with a grin. "You think the Professor unlocked the door yet?" Logan glared over his shoulder at Scott. When would this guy ever stop talking?!  
"He unlocked it ages ago, dipshit." Logan smirked. To demonstrate, he opened the door, and then jumped back as the handle wrenched from his hand and the door slammed shut. I wouldn't press your luck, Jean Grey's voice sounded in their heads.  
"He opened the door for a reason!" Logan yelled.  
"That isn't going to help." Scott muttered, shaking his head.  
"What, and something you think will?"  
"Better than what you can do, Logan!" retorted Scott.  
"Oh, shut up." Logan hissed.  
"Oh, shut up." Scott mimicked.  
"That's it. I'm leaving." Logan walked the length of the room and grabbed his jacket from the dresser. He opened the door again and slammed it behind him, leaving Scott alone. Grinning.  
  
"Seems so long since I was last here." The woman grinned over at Xavier. She was tall and pale, with her dark hair brushed from her face into a ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, even though she was inside.  
"Thirteen years, to be exact." Xavier replied.  
"Geez, was it that long? I mean-" She was cut off from the door slamming and angry footsteps coming towards them. Logan appeared in the doorway seconds later.  
"I'm going." He snapped.  
"Logan, you can't leave the mansion."  
"Damn right I can. Who the hell is she?" Logan had just noticed the woman sitting on the sofa, staring at him, one eyebrow raised sceptically above her sunnies.  
"Ah, Logan this is Kian Howlett." The Professor answered, ignoring Logan's tone.  
"Call me DragonStar." She stood and moved around the couch to shake his hand. He stared at her for a second, and then glanced over her shoulder at Xavier.  
"Is this the female version of ass-wipe upstairs?"  
"Actually, no, I'm not." DragonStar snapped in the same brutal tone he used, before Xavier had any input. "I'm a friend of ass-wipes' though." Logan blinked. Not used to members of the opposite sex biting back, he was slightly put out. DragonStar smiled suddenly, and looked back to the Professor.  
"Like I said." Logan growled over her shoulder. "I'm going." And with that, he was gone. The sound of a motorbike starting reached their ears. Xavier and Dragon heard it leave the grounds. A whole minute passed before a look of horror struck Dragon's face. She raced to the window and stared out of it. Xavier swang his chair about, slightly confused.  
"What is the matter?" he asked her.  
"That little shit took my bike!"  
  
Logan walked the busy streets of New York, smoking a cigar, face set into a scowl. He'd let Scott and that weird chick get to him. Something was definitely wrong. With another sigh he headed further down the street. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the fact that most of the people had stopped walking this way.  
"Hello Logan." A cold voice said. He stopped, almost dropping the cigar in the process and swung around so fast it hurt. Still, he didn't see anyone.  
"What's the matter Logan? Never seen a talking bird before?"  
"I'm going mad." Truth was, he wasn't. A huge hawk with strange, reptilian eyes sat on a solitary tree nearby, watching him with a terrible interest.  
"Hello Logan." the hawk cocked his head to one side. "Pleased to meet you."  
"Who the hell are you?" Logan growled, staring at the ghastly bird. "How do you know my name?"  
"He doesn't. But I do." The female voice was the last he heard before something large hit him in the back of the head. Logan fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious.  
  
When he awoke, a tall woman with steel grey eyes and light hair stood over him, a smirk playing over her face. He tried to move, but found he was pinned to the table by several shackles.  
"Who're you?" he growled through gritted teeth. The woman smiled and moved away from the table, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor.  
"Why, I am Nyeela Taraneth. Master of Animal Speech, Mind Control and a self-confessed Metals Collector." She called.  
"What the hell do you want with me?!" he yelled, his voice tight with frustration.  
"Oh, just a sample of that unusual metal on your bones." Logan noted the flourish she used on the word 'unusual.' He was growing agitated, and began to slowly try and break the shackles with force. Nyeela began talking avidly about the various metals she collected and their purposes, and how the metal on his bones would help her create a new mind controlling device that would work on anyone it came into contact with. Truth was, Logan paid her no attention. She began to talk about steel, and how it aided her before. There was a gentle click, and then a snap, as the manacle on his right arm broke loose. He lifted his hand and flexed the fingers gently, trying not to make himself noticeable. Nyeela turned around at that precise moment.  
"How did I guess that would happen?" she tutted herself. Smirking, she strode over to the table side and reached for his arm. Logan was too quick, and unsheathed all of the claws on that hand. He made to slice her arm, but found himself lowering his arm and sheathing them again as she replaced the handcuff silently instead.  
"Didn't I tell you? I warned you, yes, yes I did. I can control both animal and human minds, just like that!" she snapped her fingers gleefully.  
  
Logan swore under his breath. This woman was crazy. Absolutely dotty.  
"Ah, yes. Right. Those claws look about the right size for my experiment. They shall do nicely." She reached for his hand and gripped it in one of hers. Logan grimaced at how cold she was. His eyes widened as he saw what she held in her other hand.  
"This won't hurt. Much." Smiling, Nyeela lowered the scalpel to his fist.  
  
"Has anyone seen Logan?" Jubilee poked her head around a corner, followed by Kitty, who poked her head through the wall.  
"Ah, he left." Xavier looked over at the Grandfather clock and winced. "He left three hours ago." Dragon looked up from her coffee and stared at Xavier. From what she'd heard about Logan, he got mad. Dragon knew a lot of people, including herself, who got mad. But no one left their homes for three hours without calling. Except maybe, on some occasions, Dragon though, wincing.  
"Professor? Ah, should we go looking for him?" she asked, placing her coffee on the table.  
"I'll see if I can find him first."  
  
Ten minutes later, Ororo, Scott and Dragon had left the Mansion in the X- Jet. Scott had reluctantly agreed to help them, and now sat sulkily in the rear of the Jet, as he couldn't pilot the damn thing without both hands. Ororo seemed to be doing well on her own, however. Dragon sat in the middle of the Jet, her eyes closed. She had removed her sunglasses and left them behind, blacking out the room instantly. She absorbed light, and let the excess energy she absorbed out in giant 'blasts' through her hands or eyes.  
"Typical Logan. Getting himself captured." Scott grumbled from the back of the Jet.  
"Oh, shut up Scott. You weren't this bad in school." When Scott had finished his education at Xavier's School, Dragon had just started. They'd been friends for a while, but Dragon left shortly after her education too finished.  
"Well he did."  
"Shut up Sc-"  
"We're nearly there." Storm called over them. Her left eye was bruised still, marring her features slightly. She still hadn't forgiven Scott entirely. Less than twenty minutes later, the Jet landed smoothly on the lawn of an old fortress, somewhere north of Wisconsin. Dragon blinked slightly, opening her yellow eyes. She wasn't used to travelling in the Jet, and certainly wasn't used to travelling that fast.  
"Okay, follow me." Scott muttered, jumping from the Jet and leading them to the giant oak doors of the fort.  
  
Logan woke to the hearty laughter of Nyeela. She had strapped him to a chair this time. Staring around the room blankly, he identified it with a shocking resemblance to a morgue. He remembered faintly passing out with the pain, and stared at his hands. The bleeding had stopped, and the incisions had healed. Grimacing, he tried to unsheathe his claws, and realised they no longer were in his hands. They instead sat gleaming a few metres away on a silver tray.  
"Your friends are coming to rescue you!" Nyeela clapped her hands and turned to face him. "Oh, hooray! Thorn! Dagger!" she screeched. A tall red eyed mutant with strange blue markings on her face appeared from a door at the other end of the room. Logan couldn't help but stare. The mutant was the strangest and perhaps ugliest thing he'd ever seen, save maybe Scott. It grinned toothlessly at him and stood next to its mistress.  
"This is Thorn, a very good friend of mine. Thorn can attack using these." She pointed to its arms, covered in large spines, each tipped with something greenish in colour. "Poison darts." She cackled gleefully. Thorn licked her lips with a forked tongue and flexed her arms. Another mutant entered from the same door. This one was shorter, covered in a bizarre purple covered down. Instead of hands however, it had to giant crescent blades that shone as it hobbled forwards, beady eyes fixed on him.  
  
"And this is Dagger." Dagger snarled like an angry Chihuahua, rows of pointy teeth gleaming. Nyeela smiled at her henchmen, and whispered something to them. They scurried from the room, and Logan knew they were going to hunt Storm, Scott and that other girl. As Thorn turned, he noticed the large, spine covered tail bashing aimlessly against the floor. Fighting the urge to retch, he sat straighter in the chair.  
"Here's a little gift for you." he heard Nyeela sing, tapping the screens until they showed her henchmen scampering down a corridor, right towards the X-Men.  
  
"Duck!" Scott shouted, just in time. Storm, he and Dragon fell to the ground, covering their faces as a myriad of poison darts flew over their heads.  
"Shit!" he heard DragonStar curse, and lifted his head. Storm scrabbled to her feet and began to use her powers, the hall growing very cold. Thorn and Dagger grunted and snarled, ambling forwards, ignoring the cold. Suddenly Storm fell to the ground, five of the poison darts protruding from her neck. Dragon crawled forwards on her stomach to help her, but this caught the attention of the half-wits in front.  
"Leave her!" Scott yelled over his shoulder as more of the darts flew over their heads. "She'll be okay!" DragonStar nodded and jumped to her feet, followed by Scott, who blocked her from view as she absorbed the light in the hall. Her eyes glowed in the darkness; she was the only one who could see properly.  
"When I say so Scott," she yelled to him. "Duck, alright!" There was silence in front, but she knew he'd heard her. Thorn and Dagger were screeching and clawing towards them. Just a few more paces and she could really inflict some pain.  
"NOW!!" she yelled, a giant beam of light erupting from her eyes, hitting Thorn square in the chest. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath as the light returned to the room. Scott was on his feet, dodging Daggers' wild swinging motions she made with the giant blades. His left hand was ready at his glasses, but he couldn't get a good shot.  
"I can't get a shot!" he cried, ducking a severe uppercut.  
"Just try!" DragonStar screamed, her eyes screwed shut.  
  
Nyeela screamed too, but with laughter, rather than pain. She turned and clapped her hands gaily, looking at Logan, who was breathing heavily with nerves and frustration.  
"Two down, one to go!" she sang, dancing in a circle. Logan sighed inwardly, knowing he was never going to get out of there with only Scott left. Either Scott would save him, and they'd end up killing each other, or Scott would die. He was betting on the latter.  
"Wait!" he yelled suddenly, his eyes glued to the monitors. Scott had ducked again, only to bring his knee up into Dagger's gut. The mutant howled in pain, and took a slice at his head. Missing, it stumbled backwards, where Dragon waited, kicking it in the back. Dagger span about and took a swipe at her, leaving its back completely unprotected.  
BLAM! A jet of red light hit her squarely in the back, and the ugly purple mutant fell to the ground, stunned. Logan fought the sudden urge to whoop with joy, saved only by the glare he received from Nyeela.  
"Lucky chance!" she snapped, her eyes starting to resemble the hawks'. "Those half-wits never fought properly anyway!" The hawk in question screeched agreement, and shifted from one foot to the other on its perch, which happened to be the chair Logan was strapped to. The monitors went blank suddenly. Nyeela grumbled and punched the keyboard in frustration. Nothing changed. Fuming, she lifted a fist and slammed it straight through the first of the monitor screens.  
"Nyeela Taraneth!" Scott shouted from the doorway, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Hand him over, or face the consequences." DragonStar stood in the doorway her hair wild about her face. Scott took a step into the room, flanked by her. She cracked her knuckles as he used to, the sound ringing in the large room. Scott's shades glinted in the light.  
"You're Cyclops right?" Nyeela grinned. Scott went rigid, gagged and fell to the floor, coughing and choking. DragonStar gasped and balled her hands into fists, glaring at Nyeela.  
"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Leave him alone!" Scott was coughing and spluttering in a manner that suggested he was finding it hard to breathe. DragonStar clenched and unclenched her fists, her nails turning black as she did so.  
"And who is going to make me? You?!" Nyeela laughed in the same manic way she always did. The room went black again, and there was a crash and several snapping noises. The sound of Scott scuffling to his feet next to DragonStar made her jump. She closed her glowing eyes, allowing the lights to power up again. Nyeela laughed. These pathetic leather-wearing fools wouldn't stop her! Why, she could easily make them kill each other if she wanted!  
"You think that will stop me?!" she screamed.  
"No, but this will!" Logan smashed the chair against her head. Nyeela fell into a heap on the ground. The hawk began circling them, screaming it's distaste and anger.  
"Let's go." Logan muttered, grabbing the six shining adamantium claws from the table and following them from the room.  
  
"There. Good as new." Jean smiled at Logan and pulled the last of the bandages off his wrists.  
"Wish I could say the same." Storm grumbled. Her neck was wrapped heavily, immobilising her head. She had to have a needle every day to make sure the poison was gone from her system, and did not like it one bit. Scott, Jean, Logan and DragonStar laughed. Professor Xavier wheeled into the Lab, smiling.  
"How are we?" he asked.  
"Tired." Scott complained.  
"Sore." Storm grumbled.  
"Headachy." DragonStar smirked.  
"Healing." Said Logan, flexing his fingers gingerly.  
"Well, I'm fine." The injured four glared at Jean Grey, then grinned. Xavier smiled broadly, and then rubbed his hands together, as if they were cold.  
"I think you shall recover. Now. Dinner shall be ready soon, I should hope you will all be ready and," he glanced at Logan and Storm. "Blood free." They grinned and followed him out of the lower levels, joking amongst themselves. The hall was buzzing with the students, all whom had heard Logan was back. Xavier spun his chair about and smirked at Scott, and in turn, at Logan.  
"I do hope you still understand," he added. "That under no circumstances is my last threat void. You still have to share a room for the rest of the week." Scott and Logan stared back at him, then at each other. Xavier smirked again, and pointed his finger back upstairs.  
"Damn. I though we got out of that." Scott muttered.  
"Stop whining." Logan growled, and added as an afterthought: "Princess."  
  
"Extremely dangerous, Nyeela Taraneth escaped from the New York City custody last night. Unexplainable is how she escaped. Nina Black reports."  
"Shit." DragonStar muttered, staring at the T.V through her sunglasses and holding the ice pack to her head. "How the hell did she get out?"  
"More to the point," added Storm, with a worried tone in her voice. "Is what the hell is she going to do."  
"I don't know." Xavier murmured, sipping his tea quietly. "I honestly don't know."  
  
By DragonStar  
  
((My Apologies to the Following: Nadia; sorry I based Thorn on you. Jackie, whom I based Dagger on, for her excellent Chihuahua impersonation. And Susan, who, although she asked me to, I based Nyeela on. I didn't mean to make her that crazy. Sorry Suz, you are slightly mad. ( )) 


End file.
